


In The Fall

by ringaroundtherollins



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Autumn, Fluffy, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ringaroundtherollins/pseuds/ringaroundtherollins
Summary: Neville is just trying to rake the leaves. Dolph can't resist turning it into playtime.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophinaBlackwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophinaBlackwood/gifts).



> A fluffy one-shot I wrote for my lovely SophiaBlackwood back in August. I miss posting but life is hectic. Love you still. :)

It was just around fifty degrees outside, sky overcast and air soggy with an imminent autumn rainstorm, yet Neville had worked up a bit of a sweat underneath his hoodie, heaving a rake from one side of the yard to the other again and again. He’d gathered most of the fallen leaves into three sizeable gold and auburn piles by now, but there was a lot of work left even so. The wind would occasionally pick up, blustering over his piles and scattering the leaves across the grass again. And there was still the backyard to work on. Neville tried not to grumble throughout. Most of the trees were bare by now, so this would hopefully be the last time he’d have to rake both yards. 

“You almost done?”

The voice came over the wind, and Neville twisted his head to meet eyes with Dolph Ziggler, lingering in the doorway, cup of hot something in his hand. He was dressed for comfort in sweatpants and his Kent State University hoodie. The guy owned three, one of which Neville was wearing now as he worked.

“Does it look it?” Neville asked him. He loosened his grip on the rake, his muscles tired.

Dolph slowly sipped his drink. “I don’t get why you’re spending your one day off doing yardwork. Why don’t you come inside and I’ll pour you a cup of cider? I just made it.”

“In a while,” Neville grunted. He’d been meaning to get at this for weeks, and now with the chance, he was tired of procrastinating. 

“It’s gonna be cold in a while.”

“I’ll microwave it.”

Dolph made a face like that was the most disgusting option imaginable. “Tastes best when it’s hot and fresh.”

“Dolph,” Neville sighed, leaning on the rake as if it was a cane. He’d love to be inside with Dolph, sipping cider, snuggling in front of a movie or something instead of raking these damn leaves, but he was a grown man and he had responsibilities outside work. “This would go by a lot quicker if you’d let me work. Or offer to help.”

After a moment, Dolph claimed, “I can help.”

“Great.” Though he wondered to what extent Dolph would truly help. “There’s another rake in the garage.”

Dolph returned with it a few minutes later. Neville had finally chased down the cluster of leaves that’d been stolen away by the wind. He stabbed them with the rake’s teeth and dragged them back towards the piles.

Or…pile.

Dolph had amassed all three mounds of leaves into one great heap. He grinned at Neville like he’d done something great—or something to intentionally irk Neville and knew it’d worked.

“No sweat,” Dolph said.

“I had them separated out for a reason,” Neville explained, clinging to patience. “It’s easier to manage three smaller piles than one big one, especially when I collect them up for the trash bags—”

“You’re cute when you’re anal.” Dolph poked his nose.

Neville sighed. “Then I’m about to get real bloody adorable.”

“Whatcha gonna do?” Dolph challenged, raising both hands in the air, rake leaning against his forearm. He wanted to play. But Neville wouldn’t take the bait. 

“You do you, Showoff. Just don’t make a mess, alright?”

“Promise.”

Neville turned around to find another area of the yard to concentrate on.

Suddenly he was off his feet. Lifted into the air by the strapping arms of his lover. Dolph situated Neville’s body over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry.  
“What are you doing!” Neville cried, wriggling in Dolph’s hold. He’d find out soon enough as Dolph brought him over his enormous pile of leaves and Suplexed him into the mound. Leaves spit into the air, wrecking the organization. Fortunately the pile provided a soft and squishy fall, and Neville hadn’t sustained more than a bit of daze as Dolph chuckled over him, standing tall.

“You’re a wanker!” Neville said, wrestling his arms from deep under the pile.

“A wanker you’re hot for.”

Neville wouldn’t dispute that.

Dolph kept chuckling, goading him on. Figuring the work was ruined anyway, Neville scooped up two handfuls of leaves and flung them up at Dolph. Dolph pulled an arm in front of his face to avoid getting an eye poked by foliage. The distraction gave Neville enough time to spring from the leaf pile and trapped him in a gentle waist lock, hauling him back towards the leaves. Dolph tried to spin out of it, still bubbly with laughter, but Neville’s grip was strong and he ended up spinning Neville along with him. Finally Dolph realized the only way to get Neville back into the leaves was to let himself fall, too. He wrapped his arms around Neville’s torso and fell. Both wrestlers collapsed into the leaves, crushing the mass to almost nothing. 

Laughter carried on until Dolph managed, “Truce?”

“Of course not. You unraveled all my hard work.” But the grin stretched across Neville’s pointed face and his dimples were plump. 

“I’ll clean it all up,” Dolph said with some solemnity. “Promise.”

“Good.”

It was colder now. If the sun were out, it’d be dipping beyond the horizon by now. Neville hadn’t even realized it. Nor now did he really pay mind to it. He was heated from the inside out. 

Dolph, as unwilling to move as Neville seemed to be, shrouded Neville in his arms in a more loving hold this time. For many minutes they simply lay in the leaves, listening to the wind, shivering against one another. Dolph pressed his warm lips on Neville’s cheek, but Neville, yearning more, lifted his head and kissed Dolph sweetly on the lips instead. The kiss made his heart spin and his mind empty of all thoughts but of his love, his wonderful, goofy boyfriend Dolph Ziggler. 

When Dolph drew away a moment, he tempted, “Ready to go in?”

Neville shook his head, defeated by his own blasted emotions. “I suppose the leaves can wait another day.”

“But you can't,” Dolph dared, and he pushed himself to his feet before offering a hand to help Neville up. Deliriously in love as Dolph so often made him, Neville chased Dolph into the house for a brisk evening of love and cider.


End file.
